The Kadic Dossier
by Stonecreek
Summary: A collection of character-centric Code Lyoko drabbles. I will write whatever requests get submitted. Ch. 62 - Odd and pristine aren't two words that normally fit in the same sentence. Sissi has an explanation for why's she's making an exception - really.
1. Anime, Aelita

**A.N. – **Here begins my series of Code Lyoko drabbles. All of these first ones I'm posting come from the two drabbles games on Lyoko Freak's forums. Most of these will be 100 words, but content level will vary.

This one's a dialogue drabble, and untitled (like most of the drabbles will be). A disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or profit from this work in any way.

**Theme**: Anime

**Character**: Aelita

**Rating**: PG

**Words**: 100

"This...is confusing."

"But doesn't it remind you of the old days?"

"And I'd want to be reminded of that _why_, exactly?"

"Um, good point. But doesn't this look really, _really_ cool?"

"It pales in comparison to what we've been through and where we've been."

"You may be right...but with this, we get to watch the peril, rather than participate in it!"

"Still, it's implausible. I mean, what's the appeal for people other than us, who've been through something similar?"

"It's escapism, Aelita. Plus, it's popular now."

"Sorry, Odd, but no matter how you explain it, I just don't get anime."


	2. Odd, Buckets

**A.N. – **Not much to say on this one. Felt like a funny one. I still don't own Code Lyoko.

**Character**: Odd

**Prompt**: Buckets

**Rating**: PG

**Words**: 100

It was times like these, Odd mused, that he wondered why he bothered to keep a pet.

It wasn't bad enough that Jim had discovered him, oh no. Nor was it bad enough that Kiwi had lifted a leg and used the hapless phys. ed. teacher as a fire hydrant. No, the icing on the cake had been Kiwi merrily prancing off down the hall, spritzing as he went.

Kiwi kept at it for an hour before Odd could corral him. Afterwards Jim, a bucket of soapy water in hand, grinned and declared Odd's detention was to be served immediately.


	3. Black Bird

**A.N. - **This...is depressing. It ties in with Ch. 13 of CarthageAroura's _Return to the Past_, and focuses on Sissi's thoughts about Medea. I still do not own Code Lyoko or profit from this fic in any way.

**Subject**: When you were young

**Character**: Any

**Rating**: PG

**Words**: 100

**Black Bird**

When a girl loses her mother, at any age, it is a severe blow. When that girl is barely old enough to form a sentence, let alone tell her mom, "I love you," well…that hurts even more.

I hate the fact her death is my earliest memory. I still can't eat macaroni and cheese without thinking of her.

Part of my personality got buried that day, replaced by an abrasive front so nobody digs too deep and finds the truth. Still, I catch myself sometimes wandering the Kadic grounds, staring into the trees, looking for what flew away long ago.


	4. Chris Morales

**A.N.:** This one's going over 100 words. And it references Carth's _RTTP_ again. What _else _am I supposed to do when given Chris Morales (Subdigitals band member, Jim's nephew) as a prompt? Also, not greatly pleased with the conclusion of this one. Also, still don't own Code Lyoko.

**Character**: Chris Morales

**Prompt**: Any

**Rating**: PG-16 (for language and references)

**Words**: 159

Chris Morales fucking _loved _the rock and roll lifestyle.

Sure, the alcohol (and there was a _lot _of alcohol) and the drugs (those he remembered, after drinking all that booze) knocked some significant years off his lifespan, but what did he care? He was living large and loving every minute of it. He had throngs of adoring fans willing to do anything for him. And he lapped it all up.

So why did there feel like there was something missing? Why weren't all the vices he fell back on enough?

Vaguely, in the recesses of his too-addled memories, there was a flash of pink framing an angelic face and a sense of loss. These memories, and the accompanying feelings, meant more to him than anyone knew. And noone really knew about them, yet everyone knew of them. They just heard his songs, each one a tribute to the girl from his past, present, and future. And. night after night, he sang the melody of what might have been.


	5. Jeremie, Bra

**A.N. –** This was the one that got it all started, but I figured it wasn't the best to introduce this series with. Anyway, still don't own Code Lyoko.

**Prompt**: Bra

**Character**: Jeremie

**Rating**: PG-13

**Words**: 100

It was taunting him.

It hung there, half-in and half-out of the dresser drawer. Pink and cuvry and undeniably _calling _to him. And he hated it (and himself) for it.

He kept trying to come up with logical reasons it'd be there (of all places), but the longer he thought about it, the more risqué the pictures in his head got. One image, finally, gave him his answer.

"Odd must've kept it as a momento from that mind-switch thing. Perv..."

Jeremie, curiosity (temporarily) satisfied, looked over at his charge.

Kiwi, dozing in the drawer below the bra, took no notice.


	6. Afterlife, Franz

**A.N. – **This is the first drabble (that I'm posting, anyway) that does not come from the Lyoko Freak forum games. This came about because my father spent a good deal of yesterday and today in the hospital. Disclaimer: I still don't own Code Lyoko.

**Prompt**: Afterlife

**Character**: Franz

**Rating**: PG

**Words**: 100

It's so strange to see the sun now. For so long my world was confined to an artificial sky over an artificial landscape. Even before then, I spent more time hunkered in front of the glow of a computer screen than the glow from the sun's rays.

It's even stranger not having a body. You think I'd be used to that, after my years in Lyoko, but this is completely different. No longer am I a glowing white sphere; I'm everywhere and nowhere.

But the strangest thing of all – by far – is that I am finally free. And irrevocably lost.


	7. Yumi, Honor

**A.N. – **Yet another 100-word drabble. Wanted to do angst, and only partially succeeded. I still don't own Code Lyoko.

**Subject**: Honor  
**Character**: Yumi  
**Rating**: PG  
**Words**: 100

"No, and that's final."

"But father..."

"_No_. You know how much we value our family and its honor. We won't have you damaging that."

"But it's only..."

"Not another word, young lady."

Yumi glanced at her silent mother, quiet in deference. Yumi chose her next words carefully.

"I understand, but I disagree." Her father looked ready to interrupt, but Yumi cut off the unspoken rebuttal. "However, I'll acquiesce to your wishes."

Yumi turned and left the room, her parents sighing in relief. She ascended the stairs to her room, sighing in frustration.

"All that over a little belly button ring."

**A.N. -** Bet you thought it was about Yumi not being allowed to see Ulrich, right?


	8. Here In My Head

**A.N. —** It took me a while to actually post this, because I wrote one smutty one and one heart-felt one. I happen to like the latter one better, so it's the one I'm posting. Title taken from a Tori Amos song, which was also used as a springboard for the drabble. I don't own the rights to the song or Code Lyoko.

**Prompt**: Ulrich  
**Character**: Odd  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG

**Here. In My Head**

Odd woke up to the sound of muffled sobs coming from the bed across the room. Softly, he called Ulrich's name but got no response. Sighing inwardly, Odd disentangled himself from his bedding and padded over to the head of Ulrich's bed.

The soccer star was huddled furtively under his blankets; his eyes were clenched shut in tortured sleep while tears trailed silently down his face. Odd clucked under his breath and wiped away the evidence of Ulrich's troubled repose. Chapped lips danced against the bigger boy's brow, and the inner storm was calmed. Satisfied, Odd went back to bed.


	9. Odd, Shower

**A.N. –** I had so many (naughty) ideas for this one. I ended up not making it near as graphic as I could have, because I am simply more comfortable with allusion and subterfuge. And, I actually managed to write it at work with no one realizing.

**Prompt**: Shower  
**Character**: Odd  
**Rating**: R  
**Words**: 238

Odd knew he had to hurry. He probably only had minutes before another student decided to wake up and get ready for the day, and Odd could not be seen in the state he was in. After all, the Kadic shower block was not the most private place in the world, even at the best of times.

So Odd sped up, all the while trying to keep as quiet as possible. With no curtain to hide behind if someone barged in, Odd relied on silence and his svelte physique to conceal him. Sure, all the secrecy stuff sometimes led to a letdown feeling afterwards, but sometimes, Odd felt it actually enhanced the experience.

But right now, Odd's brain was far from being able to contemplate any of that. All his mind was focused on was the task at hand, and it was far past the point of no return now. Vision whiting out and knees buckling, Odd gnawed his lip raw in an effort to maintain composure he really had lost the moment he stepped in the bathroom that morning.

Groaning quietly, Odd slipped to the freezing tile floor. The contrast to the near-scalding water pouring over him sent tingles down his back. Slowly Odd regained equilibrium as he watched the evidence flow down the drain. One day, he mused, maybe Ulrich would walk in, and see. And then this morning ritual would be necessary no longer.


	10. William, Abandonment

**A.N. - **I just realized I have been negelcting William throughout this series of drabbles, and that needed to change. Thus, this. I still do not own Code Lyoko or profit from this in any way. Drat.

**Prompt**: Abandonment  
**Character**: William  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG

William never knew how much simple things mattered to him until his imprisonment on Lyoko. Knowing the time of day used to be a given. Now it, like so much more, had been taken away from him. In his barren confines, he knew only loneliness. XANA was his scant company, and William would rather forget his interactions with XANA.

Still, he had to remember - XANA's appearances were his only way to mark time's passing. So, with each scar etched into his ever-crumbling mind, William marked a day on Lyoko, praying fervently for the sun to set on his abandonment.


	11. Ulrich, Sugar

**A.N. – **I've had this one written for a month now and still haven't posted it. Sorry 'bout that. Here is some shameless YxU fluff. Hope you enjoy. And I _still_ don't own Code Lyoko, nor do I profit from this work in any way.

**Prompt**: Sugar  
**Character**: Ulrich  
**Words**: 334  
**Rating**: PG

"Lemme kick the ball! LEMME KICK THE BALL!!!"

"Dear God, Odd, what have you done?"

"I might have put a Red Bull or three into his morning juice..."

"On game day? You idiot!"

"Honestly Yumi, I think he's better like this."

"You would. Is there any way to calm him down before he boots something across the room?"

"Well..." Odd deliberated momentarily. "You could lay some sugar on him."

"WHAT? In front of everyone here?"

"Why not?"

These two words sent Yumi's resolve wavering. She really didn't want to embarrass the both of them in the cafeteria like this, but Ulrich playing in this condition would embarrass him and Kadic. Yumi made up her mind.

"Fine, I'll do it. But provide a distraction, will you?"

"And miss this once-in-a-lifetime occurrence? I think not!"

"Would you rather I tell Ulrich that you're that soccer ball he's been looking for?"

"Er....a distraction, right away!" Odd sauntered off to Rosa and began loudly dissing the food quality. Heads turned his way, and Yumi turned to Kadic's soccer star, still rambling and bouncing up and down in his seat.

Yumi gave one last glance Odd's way before grabbing Ulrich by his jersey and turning his face to hers. The kiss was sloppy, harried, and (truth be told) not that good. But it was their first kiss, and that was all that mattered. And it froze Ulrich like a statue. His eyes unglazed, and his mouth (once Yumi's was removed from it), dropped open. He looked at Yumi with some confusion.

"Did that just...did we...do you..."

Yumi cut him off. "Nope, still not back to normal. Let's try this again..." All sense of worry gone, she captured Ulrich's still-moving lips with hers. Ulrich's eyes closed involuntarily as he sank into the feeling. Yumi was focused far too much on Ulrich to notice Odd return to their table.

Odd quirked an eyebrow and a mischievous look shone in his eyes. He sucked in a lungful of air, and yelled:

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!"


	12. Sewers, Ulrich

**A.N. – **I know, I know, two Ulrich drabbles in a row. I don't even like the guy so much. But I like this drabble. I'm hoping for an Aelita one next. As always, ideas (and reviews, which can contain ideas!) are welcome. I still don't own Code Lyoko.

**Prompt**: Sewers  
**Character**: Ulrich  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG

Ask any teenager their feelings about the local sewer system, and you'll be lucky to get an answer at all. More than likely, you'll get a blank stare or a look that clearly questions your sanity for asking such a question. After all, a normal teen would think of the horrible smell first, or the damp, dark, confined spaces, or maybe the many rats that live there. But when I get asked that question, I have a different answer than most. And when Yumi poses that query to me, sporting a come-hither look, well, there's no place I'd rather be.


	13. Hiroki, Dare

**A.N. – **This one's a bit more risqué (at least in the language) than my previous entries so far; however, I'm keeping the rating the same. I hope that doesn't turn off any of my readers, because it also happens to be how I like to write (not necessarily the language as much as just making Code Lyoko more mature in general than it actually is). Anyway, just bear in mind that this is all about boys being boys. Lastly, I still don't own Code Lyoko, nor do I profit monetarily from this little ficlet.

**Charcter**: Hiroki  
**Prompt**: Dare  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: R

"I dare you to take a picture of Yumi in the shower."

"Johnny! That's sick! No way."

"I'd pay you good money for a picture of her tits."

"Are you listening to yourself? You sound like South Park."

"It'll be easy. One quick camera flash and you're outta there."

"Will you stop fantasizing about my sister already?"

"Only if you stop fantasizing about Milly."

"Er..."

"Ha, got you there, didn't I?"

"Listen, I just won't do it, OK?"

"Give me one good reason why."

"Er...well...'Cause she takes baths."

"You looked? And I thought I was dirty..."

"Shut up."


	14. Drip, drip, drip

**A.N. –** Sorry about taking so long with this; I had other ideas that needed to be worked on (still do, really.) So, I will try to post more drabbles, but I'm also going to keep working on my new Bleach fic and as-yet unfinished Oban Star-Racers piece. Again, if you'd like to see any sort of drabble whatsoever, drop me a review or message.

**Title: **Drip, drip, drip

**Prompt**: Heart  
**Character**: Aelita  
**Words**: 315  
**Rating**: PG

I wonder if my heart was permanently frozen after all the time I spent on Lyoko. Not all the time, mind, but sometimes – probably more than I'd like to admit. I wonder whether the smiles I gave my friends are truly sincere, if the furor with which I fight my enemies is from the bottom of my heart. I wonder even more if my (barely noticeable) flirting with Jeremie is driven more by societal expectations than my own hormones.

I no longer know.

I'm not sure I care.

Still, it eats away at me as I go through the motions with both ally and foe. And silently I seethe, waiting for the thaw. But my new powers - wings to give me flight and a glowing red ball to light my way – they triggered something. My 'inner me' sprang forth to do my bidding, and I had the answer to my endless questioning of myself.

The answer is there every time I take to the sky, every time I illuminate the world red with my power. I am unrestrained in those moments, and wonder how I ever considered myself detached. My powers thaw me, let who I really am inside out. And

That person frightens me.

I freeze anew with every monster I destroy. Celebrating a downfall seems so cold, though the others seem to have no problem with this. It must be yet another aspect of my humanity I've yet to fully grasp again. Detachedly, I wonder how they deal with the thawing and refreezing that I've been struggling with. Is it even as issue for them?

Now is not the time to dwell on this, though. A stray blast from a Kankrelat impacts the rock I have hidden behind. I leap out, feeling the ice encroaching. I hold my heart's compassion – its corruption – in the palm of my hand, and scream "Energy Shield!" ****


	15. William, Grief

**A.N. - **Another serious drabble. I also have a revised version of this I can post later, as sort of an alternate take. I may have to do another funny one next. Or, what do you folks want to see? As always, I don't own Code Lyoko in any of its forms, nor do I profit from this work in any way.

**Prompt**: Grief

**Character**: William

**Words**: 100

**Rating**: PG

There was a whole life William hadn't lived. That was the hardest thing to come to grips with. An interloper had taken his place, and from all accounts he'd done irreparable damage to whatever image William had cultivated for himself. His friends - rescuers, really - took him back into their fold, but he was no longer the same. He never could be after his time under XANA's dominion. He felt warped, skewed, and deep down he knew nothing could be done to change that. So he did the only thing left – he grieved for the death of the person he'd been.


	16. Companionship, the Delmas family

**A.N. –** For a drabble series, this installment sure took a long time to post. Problem is, I'm working on at least four other projects, and they occasionally monopolize my time. I will try not to have this long of a gap between chapters again. This one is from Jean-Pierre Delmas' POV.

**Prompt**: Companionship  
**Characters**: Jean-Pierre Delmas, Sissi  
**Words**: 371  
**Rating**: PG

There are days I wonder if I am doing the right thing.

I wonder if I've done my daughter a disservice by having her attend Kadic. I wonder if her social life has been impacted because of who she is and who I am. There are other fine schools in this city I could have Sissi attend, but this old man has some pride in his work and a deep-seated sense of loyalty to his only child. So I blind myself to the answer playing out in front of me.

She stays because I stay, truth be told. There really is no other option. We are all each other has. If we were apart, then the loneliness would seep in, sap at us. There are days where I am certain she knows this better than I. It's in the way she treats her hangers-on in the lunchroom, or the way she becomes just like them when dealing with the gang around the park bench. She desperately reaches out for companionship from those not willing to share it, and shuns those who want her attention.

Through it all, I can't help but feel this is all my doing. I can't blame her; no, never her. She is the innocent in all this, the one warped by circumstances beyond her control. She never asked for this because I never gave her the option. I'm not sure I would let her leave, for that would mean bearing the pain of two separations. She is young, and she would recover. My heart, already fragile, would crack in two were Sissi to depart.

This evening, I wonder if she wasn't already. The girl she is at school has always disappeared when she walks across campus and enters our home. She holes up in her room, and when I pop in to remind her to do her schoolwork her arguments ring hollow. I wonder where my rebellious preteen has gotten to, or if that all is an act to be put on in public.

She never talks at the dinner table. She only just stares at the seat where her mother should be sitting. And I apologize in a silent litany, over and over and over again.


	17. Eva, Life

**A.N. – **This one takes some explaining. See, the character in this is Eva Skinner, the main new character introduced in the first Code Lyoko novel ("The Underground Castle"). She gets taken over by XANA. This is set after the end of the first book, when Eva/XANA is aboard a plane heading for France.

**Prompt**: Life  
**Character**: Eva Skinner (a la XANA)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-ish

Life was the businesswoman, slumped awkwardly over her laptop. Life was the elderly gentleman, with far more than saliva dribbling on his tie. Life was the perky hostess who had offered me juice. I was not happy with this version of life.

Life is the knowledge that anything I want is mine. Life is being able to taste the cognac in my glass while watching the juice seep into the upholstery. Life is having the cabin to myself with none the wiser. Life is the blood staining my hands. Life is meant to be ended by me and me alone.


	18. Odd and Ulrich, language

**A.N. -** I know, I know; it's been a while since I posted a drabble. I tried to write a couple last month, and both ended up growing into full-fledged stories. Then tonight, lo and behold, I wrote two in the space of an hour! Even though this is the one I'm less proud of, I'm posting it first because I have far too few humor (and dirty) drabbles. This fits the bill both ways.

**Character(s)**: Odd (and Ulrich)

**Prompt**: Language

**Words**: 100

**Rating**: T+ (for language)

Fuck! FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!"

"It's just a stubbed toe. Stop being a baby."

"OW…fuck. I couldn't hear you; mind repeating yourself?"

"I SAID, STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING BABY. IT'S JUST YOUR FUCKING TOE. IT'S NOT A BIG FUCKING DEAL."

"…you didn't need to yell."

"It's the only way I can get across sometimes."

"Unfortunately, you got across to Jim as well. I think I hear him coming."

"Well, fuck."

"My thoughts exactly. Ideas?"

"Say we were practicing a foreign language?"

"That'll never work. But this will. Watch."

"What are you two doing?"

"Just repeating what you said."

"Um…well, watch your language"


	19. Nicholas, Herve

**A.N. -** And here's the second drabble I cranked out a couple of days ago. I love me some secondary characters. I also don't own Code Lyoko.

Character: Nicholas  
Prompt: Herve  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG

He's a nerd. People think I'm uncool, but at least I can play the drums. Herve, on the other hand, is hopeless. Strike one - the glasses. Strike two - the acne. Strike three - his debasing infatuation with Sissi. She'd walk all over him without batting a lash. And he'd let her do so, happily. It makes me sick.

But I stick by him. If I didn't, who else would? Middle school is rough, and everyone needs someone in their corner. I'm that guy. I'm the trainer. And he's the boxer, weathering the blows day after day.


	20. Yumi and William

**A.N. –** I really tend to not like this pairing. Coming from me that's saying something, as I tend to like diversity in my pairings. The prompt is a line from the song "Camera" by the Editors. The song as a whole was the launch-pad for this drabble.

**Prompt:** "I just close my eyes as you walk out"

**Characters:** Yumi and William

**Words:** 150

**Rating:** PG

"This is not over. Not yet."

And with that he stormed out. I could only tell by the slamming of the front door that he was gone. I had my eyes clenched too tightly shut to let anything in, least of all him. I did not care that I could hear my parents getting into an argument over the manner in which William left. I ignored my brother as he came in to taunt me in my misery.

But I shouldn't have been miserable. I don't like him…like that. I don't. My heart lies with Ulrich, always has. So what if William is new, dark, and compelling? He is also brash, annoying, and persistent. And he is not at all right for me. So why do his words ensnare me? Why does it hurt so much to push him away? I don't want to open my eyes to find out.


	21. Aelita, Cream

**A.N. - **This was very spur-of the moment and not too well-thought-out. And the second prompt is sorta shoe-horned in.

**Prompt: **Cream (and water)  
**Character:** Aelita (and Odd)  
**Words: **150  
**Rating: **Depends on where your mind states...

ººººº

"Crank it harder, Aelita!"

""This isn't as easy as it looks, y'know..."

"You want that creamy treat, don't you? Then work it!"

"The incessant chatter isn't helping matters, Odd."

"All you gotta do is pump up and down, and swivel side to side. I'm dying over here waiting for it."

"If you think it's so simple, do it yourself!"

"C'mon, where's the fun in that when you're right here to do the hard work?"

"HA! There, you said it was hard. See if I let you have a lick when I'm done!"

"Now I'm hurt. Here, let me add some water to make things go easier."

"That isn't supposed to work like that. You're going to make it all runny."

"Who cares as long as the end result is palatable?"

"That's it! You finish it!"

"But we're so close!"

"I don't care! I'm never making ice cream with you again!"

ººººº

**A.N. 2 - **I'm almost certain I could've made all the innuendos more...innuendo-y. Also, I am expermimenting with line breaks than ff.n won't eat. They'll probably vary by chapter for a little while - unless someone chimes in and says they like one better than the others.


	22. Jim, Drugs

**A.N. – **I almost went serious with this one. _Almost_. And again I am twiddling around with line breaks.

**Character**: Jim Morales  
**Prompt**: Drugs  
**Words**: 200  
**Rating**: PG-ish

«»«»«»«»«»

Jim reclines in his chair, wondering just how the situation got this bad. His office is littered with drug paraphernalia, and it's not because he has a habit he needs to kick. He'd much rather kick each and every student he found hiding in a stairwell or toilet stall with a pipe or cigarette in hand. Or would he?

Jim has thought, one more than one occasion, about starting up a Kadic black market using all the confiscated goods taking up the precious little room his office has. It'd supplement his meager income, but then he'd have to spend even more time busting kids for breaking school rules. Of course, then he could sell them back the very things he'd taken in the first place. What a vicious, self-serving circle _that'd_ be. At least, until he was caught and jailed for providing illicit substances to minors…

Jim awoke with a start, hacking and sputtering. He rubbed his eyes, staring at his surroundings and reflecting on his dream. It had promise….

The burly man shook his head violently. Hell no! There _had _to be some residual fumes lingering from all the uppers and downers scattered about. There just _had_ to be.


	23. Yumi, Jeremie, sleep

**A.N. - **I happen to like this one, and it's actually a proper (100-word) drabble. Still messing with line breaks, STILL waiting for someone to request a drabble for me to write, and _still _don't own Code Lyoko.

**Prompt**: Sleep  
**Characters**: Yumi, Jeremie  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13

ΦΦΦΦΦ

Yumi got the best sleep of the bunch.

At least, this is what she herself thought. She had no thin dorm walls letting through questionable noises in the wee hours of the morning, and Jim Morales didn't prowl her hallways searching out trouble. Her own private bathroom awaited next door to her very own bedroom, and her Totoro plushie was nestled in her bed's blankets.

Looking at Jeremie Belpois sprawled over his keyboard, Yumi was pretty sure she'd have to reassess her views. She quietly closed his door, hoping one day that'd she'd get to experience a slumber so sound.


	24. Surprise prompt and character

**A.N. – **I only did this prompt because I came up with a believable situation (I hope) to make it work in. Mind the higher rating…and also that I like abusing ellipses (_and _messing with line breaks). Prompt/character at the end so as not to spoil it too much.

‼‼‼‼‼‼

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** R

This…was not how it had been drawn up.

Oh, the beginning had gone well enough. Even after it had been surprisingly easy to find a willing participant. But now…now…

Could that be enjoyment coursing through the unfamiliar veins?

Was that voice really…

Apparently, it was. Oh dear.

This wasn't evil at all. This was…fun? Why did this particular profession get looked down upon so often if this was the result?

He was a virus, dammit! Spreading disease was in his wheelhouse! Where has this plan gone wrong?

This warranted further reseach.

XANA sighed, and waited for the customer to finish.

‼‼‼‼‼‼

**Prompt:** Prostitution

**Character:** XANA


	25. XANA's Kiss, Aelita

**A.N. – **Whee, my last drabble bombed. I kinda figured it would. Anyway, this one's for Trainalf, this collection's most loyal reviewer. Ask, and you shall receive! I just wish there was a bit more asking going on… Also, I don't own CL, or profit from this collection in any way.

**Prompt**: XANA's Kiss  
**Character**: Aelita  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG

ɤɤɤɤɤ

The best kiss I've ever received came from an evil polymorphic clone. That bothers me, in so many ways.

Maybe it's because _he _instigated it. I didn't ask for that kiss in the Hermitage. It still sucked the breath out of me, though.

I kissed the real Jeremie afterward. He deserved it, and I wanted to compare. I had to grab the back of his head to do it. His love for me is plain to see, but it didn't transfer through our lips. _I_ had to lead him there. And, upon treading that path, I found myself wanting another.


	26. Odd, Dense

**A.N. –** This one came to me as I was driving to work, thinking about my college days. Go figure.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

**Character:** Odd

**Prompt:** Lothario

**Words: **100

**Rating:** PG-13

Now that she's nibbling on my ear, I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner.

I mean, this is _me_ we're talking about. The lothario of Kadic, rendered useless at his own game. And my adversary was formidable, more so because it was so unexpected. True, she never was one of my (many) conquests, but then I thought that always was a given. How wrong I was.

I feel the warn exhale of breath against my neck, the teeth starting to work there. The grin against my skin is unmistakable. I hold Yumi closer, fervently hoping Ulrich doesn't walk in.


	27. William, Disobedience

**A.N. –** Hadn't drabbled in far too long. This one is for Meerkatgirl13, who wanted some William, hold the angst. I can do that.

**Prompt:** Non-angst

**Word:** Disobedience

**Character**: William

**Words**: 200

**Rating**: PG

:) :) :) :) :)

He sat in the shade, a dark splotch in an already murky area under one of the biggest trees on campus. Students passed by, making the most of their allotted time between periods. William smiled, content in the fact he knew no one could see it. He was in no hurry to extract himself from the pleasant coolness the shade provided. His school paraphernalia lay beside him, a reminder of what he was _supposed_ to be doing.

William, however, wasn't big on that which was supposed.

Back rubbing against the rough bark, he closed his eyes as the bell rang. Distantly he heard fading footfalls and the dying clamor of his classmates' voices. No head turned back his way. William, in turn, made himself more comfortable. He wondered, in the only part of his mind not spaced out in relaxation, why he only found true happiness when he was disobeying.

William chuckled under his breath. The only thing he wasn't disobeying was what his body told him felt right. Right now, that feeling told him an afternoon reprieve was the best option available. A breeze blew, and the sun shone. The students sat their lessons, but William far preferred his.


	28. Aelita, Black

**A.N. - **I really meant to do a drabble on an underused character for this installment, but this prompt was too intriguing to pass up. Mixes S1 events with later season's info. As always,. I don't own CL or profit from this in any way (or say that enough).

**Prompt**: Black  
**Character**: Aelita  
**Words**: 200  
**Rating**: PG

ΘΘΘΘΘ

For a while, black was all she saw. Superficially, she knew she actually had to open her eyelids to be able to see, but not having physically done so in a dozen or so years made the process seem rather complex.

Besides, this darkness was nice. Boring, but nice.

There were voices, though - muffled as if impeded not by shut eyes, but by dense metal. Perhaps her ears were faulty after they, too, had gone unused for so long.

And there was a sense of cold seeping through...was that her clothes? Certainly it was not the outfit she's grown accustomed to during her Lyokan sojourn. They seemed scratchy yet strangely comfortable. If it weren't for the overwhelming blackness surrounding her, she could see what she was clad in.

All this concentrating on the nothing ness that seemingly held everything was tiring. If doing nothing except simply being was this exhausting, she was not sure she could handle what was outside. Without realizing it, she let sleep claim her as the light poured in.

With a hiss and a cloud of smoke, a tube opened. A circle of captivated faces witnessed a life pulled from the darkness and triumphantly resumed.**  
**


	29. Yumi, Defeat

**A.N. -** Sorry for the long delay between updates. Got sucked into other fandoms. This one's longer as an apology. Also, I hadn't been doing much Lyoko or action stuff, so this one has both.

**Prompt**: Defeat

**Character**: Yumi

**Words**: 340

**Rating**: PG-13 (T)

The fan spirals through the air, leaving an arcing trail of red-pink light in its wake. It curves in and takes off the left two legs of the completely unaware Blok. The monster wobbles for a moment before falling on its side, firing madly at its unseen assailant. First Odd, then Ulrich are hit in the crossfire. Ulrich winces as his three-on-one battle with a group of Hornets is interrupted; Odd fades into a digital frame, then nothingness.

I swear under my breath and throw the other fan, unopened, into the Blok's Eye of XANA. It disintegrates, raining bits and pieces around me. My mouth sets into a rueful little smile. The battle had been going so well before the Princess had to go and disappear when reinforcements arrived. It was a mess we were still cleaning up.

Behind her rock, I see Aelita's pink hair framing a worried face. I don't have the luxury of worrying at the moment. Right now, I need to kick some ass so the same doesn't happen to us. With Odd down, that's looking less likely. I see the Blok Odd was fighting scoping out whether he wants to tackle me or Ulrich. It seems neither option is appealing, for it just sits there and spins.

My head turns to focus in on Ulrich and his melee. He still has two flying nuisances swarming him. I start to sneak over to help, only to realize when I go to put my foot down, it's not there. I look down, only now noticing the slow dissolution of my digital form. The indecisive Blok sits there, a small trail of smoke rising from his form.

I drop down to the ground as the devirtualization overtakes me. I never even felt the hit, I was so caught up in Ulrich's plight. My eyes close involuntarily as I am wiped clean off of Lyoko. I hear the hiss of the scanner, the chill of the metal. My fist – not for the first nor last time – meets the floor.


	30. Aelita, Malady

**A.N. –** This one sorta takes my earlier drabble "Black Bird" as a basis for inspiration. I'm thinking of doing a whole set of drabbles of characters musing on their mothers now.

**Prompt**: Malady

**Character**: Aelita

**Words**: 150

**Rating**: G

ººººº

Rosa smiled sympathetically as she handed my the chicken noodle soup she'd specially made for me. I tried to look as cheerful as possible through the red nose and sniffles and made my way to the gang's table.

No matter how much restorative properties the dish was supposed to have, it was still lacking something. Rosa was well-meaning, sure, but no matter how much figurative and literal warmth she put into the soup, the main ingredient is absent.

I should be at home, tucked under blankets and being tended to. The soup (homemade, with real love and care) would be carried into my bedroom along with my favorite story book. My mother would be there to nurse me back to health with a smile on her face.

But she is not.

I take a spoonful and swallow, wincing. After all, it's not really my head that's sick, but my heart.


	31. Jeremie, Gum

**A.N. -** Sorry for sporadic updating; it'll orbably continue like that. As for the drabble, I don't know why I am fixating lately on the moment William joins, then leaves, the gang. I need to find another, happier, thing to drabble about.

**Prompt**: Gum

**Character**: Jeremie

**Words**: 200

**Rating**: PG

ooooo

The gum tastes of dust in my mouth, all grit and age. I chew the piece slowly, not out of any desire to taste the foulness, but so that I in turn wouldn't be spewing it. If I weren't preoccupied with mashing the gum between my teeth, I'd probably be cursing someone right now – someone that didn't deserve it.

No, all my ire should be directed inwards.

A lethal sort of silence has descended in the supercomputer room. I sit brooding behind the machine, radiating a sense of hostility that the others seem well attuned to. They do not approach me, only cluster in pairs and whisper furtively. They seem afraid to leave, afraid of what that'll signify.

Failure.

In both mission and resolve, that is all the evening can be described as. We are down a member, and it was the freshest blood that was the one we spilt. The sour taste, I know, is not in my mouth alone.

I spit the sorry wad of gum onto the floor and grind it in as I get up. It sticks to the bottom of my shoe – just another reminder of the war we wage and the tolls it's collected.


	32. Trust, William

**A.N. -** I've only had this written for close to a month without posting it. Doh! Anyway, I quite like this one for some reason. I also don't own Code Lyoko; that one I don't quite like so much...

»«»«»«»«

**Prompt**: Trust  
**Character**: William  
**Words**: 175  
**Rating**: PG

William eyed Sissi with open skepticism as she sauntered up to him. Her hair swayed behind her with the force of her steps. Noticeably absent in her wake were her hangers-on, Herve and Nicholas. Williams concealed a grin at this.

She'd only be coming to him, after all, if Ulrich was involved, and her "friends" had already failed her. Whatever she needed, it was bound to be a big deal to her. The set of her mouth, the glint in her eyes, the speed with which she approached - they all signified importance to William.

He was going to enjoy shutting her down before she even got started.

"William, I'm glad I found you," Sissi practically cooed as she reached the tree William was reclined under. "I have..."

William stood and leaned in very close to Sissi's face, cutting the girl off mid-sentence. Voice gravely and low, William spoke into Sissi's ear, "I do not trust you. At all."

He let his hand brush hers, now hanging limply by her sides, as he walked away.


	33. Odd's Funeral

**A.N. -** Forgive me, for this is super-short. And a bit wrong.

**Prompt/Character**: Odd's Funeral

**Words**: 100

**Rating**: PG/K+

•••••

Suddenly, the casket lid sprung open. A gasp went through the solemn funeral home. A couple of screams pierced the air, and the thud of someone fainting out of their chair echoed.

The four mourners in the front row seemed to be the only ones aware of what was really going on. They sighed the sigh of the long-suffering as one, and rose to close the casket lid.

"C'mon, everyone together," Ulrich intoned. "One, two three!" The gang shoved down, yet the casket did not close.

Odd laid at rest. The same could not be said, however, for his hair.


	34. Allergies, William and Ms Hertz

**A.N. - **Well, not my best...I am no Carth when it comes to writing Clone William.

**Prompt**: Allergies  
**Characters**: William (and Ms. Hertz)  
**Words**: 225  
**Rating**: PG

ɸɸɸɸɸ

After the 18th sneeze (and accompanying sniffle) interrupting her lesson, Ms. Hertz had decided enough was enough.

"Mr. Dunbar, just what is that all over your shirt?"

The student in question took a second before looking down at his normal black attire. The globules of unidentifiable origin were conspicuous in their brightness against the dark fabric.

"Um, maybe they're new friends of mine?"

This prompted a round of laughter in the classroom, which Ms. Hertz was quick to squash with a withering look.

"No, it would appear that they are merely byproducts of…_whatever _it is that is ailing you. Allergies, probably."

Ms. Hertz waited for an acknowledgement, but all she received was a black stare and a "Huh?" from William.

"If you want, you may be excused to clean yourself up. I expect you back promptly, though."

"But, my friends…"

"They are no such thing!" Ms. Hertz was more flustered than angry. "It is just…" and she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

For the first time in the conversation, William looked attentive. "What is it, teacher lady?"

Ms. Hertz was sure a vein on her temple was pulsing. "Snot."

And the class dissolved into giggles – except for William. He just looked down at himself again. Lost amidst the mirth of the classroom, William whispered, "Why hello there, snot. Will you be my friend?"


	35. Football, Ulrich

**A.N. –** The kids are French, so it's football here, not soccer. Also realized I'd totally neglected Ulrich for half this collection.

**Prompt**: Football

**Character**: Ulrich

**Words**: 225

**Rating**: PG

º º º º º

It wasn't that he enjoyed football. No, quite the opposite, actually.

The running, first and foremost. The endless back and forth on the pitch till his calved trembled and his lungs burned for a decent breath. That Ulrich could live without.

The competitive aspect was fun up to a point, but football was a monotonous game at its core. Kick ball, head ball, maybe tackle a player or two. Compared to the action on Lyoko, the beautiful game was rendered fairly bland.

Coach Morales, too, was a mark against Ulrich's choice of extracurriculars. He'd love to see old Jimbo try to replicate what his players did every afternoon in practice and not pass out or throw up afterward. Maybe then the yelling and whistle-blowing and general annoying behavior would abate.

Ulrich didn't need to participate in a sport for any particular reason. His parents wanted the best of him, sure, but their word did not bind his actions. And his reputation at school was partly tied to the team's success, but he never put much store in what others thought of him. Well, except for one other — the one reason he kept up with this otherwise useless activity.

The sight of Yumi, front row center in the bleachers with a look that said "You are my entire world" — that made all the unpleasantries worth while.


	36. Elephant in the room

**A.N. –** Sorry for the wait. Been trying to write up another drabble collection in another fandom. As for this drabble: not saying Kadic _is_ racist, but…

**Prompt**: The elephant in the room

**Character**: Tamiya Diop

**Words**: 100

**Rating**: T

º º º º º

People look at me and only see the camera. If they do see past it, all that gets noticed is Milly. I fade into the background as thoroughly as a chameleon does. I think people prefer it that way, to see what is in front of them rather than taking the time to look deeper.

Just ask Christophe M'Bala. Sub his headphones for my camera and he becomes the 9th grade version of me. We both use objects to shield us from the uglier side of Kadic we'd rather not see – the side other students don't even realize they're on.


	37. Blink, Yumi and ?

I do not own Code Lyoko. See full author's notes at the bottom. Also, this one got long and didn't really stick to the prompt, but it started as a drabble prompt, so it stays in the collection rather than being posted as a stand-alone.

**Prompt: **Blink

**Characters**: Yumi and (? ? ?)

**Words**: 643

**Rating**: T

#####

I blink, and I blink again. The words are still scrawled there, on the paper and in little light aftershocks on the back of my eyelids. I don't want to see them – my mind refuses to properly process them – but the evidence is laid out before me.

A love note, slipped into my bag without my noticing. No name, no distinguishing features. Just two sentences: "You are my everything, yet you have no idea. Meet me by the vending machines after school, and I will show you what I mean."

Okay, so not so much love as just a spurt of feeling dumped onto a page in a non-descript hand. It piqued my curiosity despite my better judgment. After all, Ulrich was the one for me, even if we seemed to be taking our sweet time in building a relationship. And it just did not have the feel of a XANA plot – emotions have never been the AI's strong suit.

So I found myself sheltered behind the corner of the cafeteria just after the last bell had rung, surreptitiously keeping an eye out for my mysterious correspondent. Then, like with the letter earlier, there was an image I won't soon forget, but hope to hell I one day can.

A flash of glossy black hair. A glimpse of a pink shirt with a heart in the center. Who knew she was aiming for my heart and not Ulrich's.

I turn away, stunned. I don't want to look back, but make myself do so to assure myself I wasn't seeing things. She is still there, a small frown on her face and a skittish look in her eyes. I slouch behind the wall, cursing my luck; it is her, and she wasn't just passing through the meeting spot.

My heart beats triple time in my chest and I mull over the dilemma. To go out and face her now would cause a scene, even in the shelter of the vending machine alcove. To turn tail and flee was appealing, but against my nature. I could hear her footfalls around the bend, nervously pacing the tile.

I counted to ten and took what I hoped was a calming breath before taking a step out into the open. But I paused, for she was just turning to leave. I must've just been in the edge of her field of vision, because she whipped around to face me. She was tried for a composed countenance, but the tension underneath was unmistakable.

She opened her mouth to speak, and I opened mine. We both stilled at the others' movement. In the pregnant pause, I made up my mind. Shouldering my bag and standing up straight, I looked Sissi directly in the eye. I mouthed "I'm sorry" to her, and offered her a parting bow.

I turned and tried not to beat a hasty retreat. I did not want to see her face crumple or hear the oaths she'd surely swear against me. I sought out Ulrich and just latched onto him as soon as I found him lounging in his room. Odd excused himself at that, and for that I was grateful. I did not want him to see me lying to myself. I did not even want to see the love in Ulrich's eyes directed at me. Right now, I was worthy of none of it.

I kept my head down, buried in his chest, so I would not see the person I was. The one who, no matter how many times I blinked to clear my vision, did not change.

It felt wrong to abandon Sissi, but then why did it feel wrong to be here as well? As I tried to relax into Ulrich, I did not have the answers. I felt as if I did not know myself. I only felt like a monster.

**A.N. –** This little fic is not meant in any way to bash homosexuality. I merely wanted to show how torn up inside a person might feel in turning down someone's unwanted/unexpected advances. This happened to me once (though not in the situation depicted), and I felt awful afterwards for being too callous in my treatment of the person. This was written to show there's pain on both sides in the exchange.


	38. Aelita, Water

**A.N. –** I read a drabble in another fandom that used water as a prompt and immediately wrote this out. I still don't own Code Lyoko; I don't mention that enough.

**Character**: Aeltia

**Prompt**: Water

**Words**: 100

**Rating**: K+

Ɵ Ɵ Ɵ Ɵ Ɵ

There are things I want to do, lingering desires that cannot be rationalized. It's like a deeply ingrained part of me has gone missing, and only the yearning has been left behind.

In the indeterminable time I have to myself, even the tiniest curiosity can turn into a full-fledged obsession. So it is with this newest fancy. I look into the ripples below and see a distorted reflection that mirrors me perfectly inside, if not out. I loose a sigh and continue contemplating the absurd.

I want to swim in the digital sea, even if it's the end of me.


	39. Odd, Withdrawal

**A.N. –** I just love writing Odd.

**Prompt**: Withdrawal

**Character**: Odd

**Words**: 150

**Rating**: K

ººººº

I never thought the Lyoko years would be something I'd seriously miss. I mean, I never got any hero worship, had my life put in danger more times than I care to remember, and generally had some of the most important years of my life completely messed up by factors out of my control.

But still, the longing's there.

For some reason, I miss the death-defying battles, the simple joy of sending a monster to its doom. The camaraderie of the gang gathered at the factory has not held together as well after the fact, and I'm at a loss as to why. It's not as if we don't talk; it's just that we know our time at Kadic is soon coming to a close, and we will be forced to go our separate ways. That, I probably rue most of all.

Sometimes, though, I just want my tail back.


	40. William, Approval

**A.N. –** I don't do humor enough and don't really know why. I usually like the results. Anyway, who knows if the the babble I spew forth here is the technical truth or not; I don't really care, especially in a humor drabble.

**Prompt**: Approval

**Character**: William

**Words**: 200

**Rating**: T

ººººº

"Well, why can't I?" William bemoaned to the rest of the gang, clustered around the supercomputer.

"There's many reasons..." Jeremie began.

"Some of which aren't allowed to be repeated in public." Odd tried and failed to contain his laughter at his jibe.

"Care to enlighten me, then?" William was not laughing.

Yumi and Aelita looked at William, then at each other, then at Jeremie, who nodded at them, looking relieved his explanation was in someone else's hands,

"It goes like this," Yumi said. "Our Lyoko outfits are made out of a bit of ourselves, a bit of the system."

"And while we sympathize with you and what you were given, the hassle it'd put Jeremie - and you - through to get a redesign is just not worth it." Aelita finished.

"But, but..." William was feeling deflated.

"Believe you me," Ulrich spoke up at last. "I do NOT care to look at that much spandex ever again, but if it's to save the world, I'll have to live with it." A murmur of agreement met his statement.

"Not to mention the phallic sword," Odd deadpanned.

The others, minus William, all nodded their heads quite vigorously.

And the matter was settled.


	41. Fluff, JxA

**A.N. –** I was hit with this one driving home from work the other night. Of course, the resulting drabble has nothing to do with that whatsoever.

**Prompt**: Fluff

**Characters**: Jeremie/Aelita

**Words**: 400

**Rating**: T

º º º º º

Aelita sat there on the bed, wrapped in an oversized sweatshirt and nothing else. The sitting part, Jeremie noted, seemed something of a lost cause. The tousled pink head bobbed to and fro, and Aelita's eyelids fluttered in a meager attempt to stay open.

Jeremie sat up from his position lying next to her, shifting some of the blankets to cover the girl's legs and ignoring the gooseflesh on his newly-bared torso. Aelita paid it little conscious mind. Jeremie saw her burrow her way deeper into the covers as he slid them over her, snuggling up to whatever provided the most warmth.

He did not need his glasses – currently resting on his workstation – to see that Aelita would soon be off in dreamland. So, he reached his arm around Aelita's shoulders and gently pulled her down. Her limbs were pliant, unresisting; it was as if she flowed down to lie in the bed properly. Jeremie adjusted her head on the pillow, brushing stray stands of mussed hair away from her lips and leaving mementos with his own.

Aelita turned her head to regard him when Jeremie started kissing her a bit more insistently, waking up slightly. She realized she was being tucked in, though the type of kissing (and certainly what had come before) was definitely not part of any usual bedtime routine she could recall.

Jeremie, satisfied that he'd settled Aelita in, made himself comfortable beside her. He took a moment to relish the warmth of both Aelita and the bedding before reaching over to his desk to turn the lamp off. Aelita's hand on his own stilled all his movements – his breathing included. He'd sworn she had already nodded off.

As unobtrusive as possible, Jeremie rolled over so he was looking at Aelita again. She appeared as if she had something to say, but drowsiness was making speech unforthcoming. He prompted Aelita with a soft "Yes?" punctuated with a finger traced along her cheek. He reached her lips as they opened to speak.

"Thank you," Aelita said. Her voice was barely a whisper, but the smile that graced her face was the most contented he'd ever seen on anyone – and it was directed at him.

"For?" he replied.

"For making me feel more human that I have in a long, long time." Aelita captured Jeremie's slack mouth with hers and, face rosy, curled in beside him, already dreaming.


	42. Manipulation, Taelia and Jeremie

**A.N. –** For the wonderful Carth, whose funny episode summary was used as reference while tapping this out. She always seems to come up with just what I need to start writing. This probably takes liberties with _The Girl of the Dreams_, but oh well.

**Characters**: Taelia, Jeremie

**Prompt**: Manipulation

**Words**: 100

**Rating**: Soft T

º º º º º

Taeila doesn't know of the heartstrings pulled when Jeremie first catches sight of her. Still, she's old enough to know exactly how to manipulate boys to her will.

So she stands idly by and lets the love-addled brainiac try to woo her. It's cute at first, but the romancing starts to irk her when Jeremie's behavior veers from weird into the insane territory.

The Factory, really, was the final straw.

Taelia's little game was no longer fun. The boy was spouting lunacy, she was surrounded by danger, and as she ran was left wondering – who really had been manipulating who?


	43. Frustration, Yumi

**A.N. – **I've sorta tackled this subject matter before, but I can't resist a good prompt.

**Character**: Yumi

**Prompt**: Frustration

**Words**: 200

**Rating**: T-ish

º º º º º

Sometimes, Yumi wished that Ulrich would hurry up and kiss her already. Well, most of the time, truth be told. And she was really, really growing bone-numbingly tired of keeping this desire pent up inside.

Telling Ulrich was out of the question. Yumi could just picture the half-dazed, half scared witless look on his face. No, telling him could ruin everything. But letting this feeling stay bundled up within was slowly destroying the shreds of sanity Lyoko hadn't gotten to, so really, this was seeming like a lose-lose proposition.

Of course, she could just take the initiative and kiss him out of the blue. That would, at least, take Ulrich's fight or flight instinct out of the equation. But it would also put him on the spot, having to decide if he reciprocated her feelings or not. That, too, could end in tears.

The rest of the gang, were she to divulge what she was sure the lot of them minus her crush had guessed, would be sympathetic, pitying even. And that might just be worse than going though her romantic endeavors alone.

So, maybe, Yumi was fated to love unrequited. But that didn't mean she had to like it.


	44. Night, Jim

**Prompt**: Night

**Characters**: Jim

**Words**: 275

**Rating**: K+

»«»«»«»«»«

The flashlight felt heavier than usual in Jim's hand as he patrolled the Kadic grounds past student curfew. With no activity whatsoever to report, his mind was left to wander to such pressing thoughts as, _Why don't the faculty have curfew as well? I know some of them could use the sleep, _and _Oh that is a peculiar little mutt over there._

Then his brain switched back on, and he noticed just who was walking that way-too-familiar dog. As if anyone else would have a pet that ugly looking, or willingly style their hair in that fashion. He stealthily flipped off his flashlight and crept up on the boy and his charge. They were sequestered in some nearby bushes and had not noticed his approach. He was now within earshot of Odd's whispered one-sided conversation, and for a moment, he was stalled.

"Lousy Kiwi, always have to go do your business like clockwork right when I want to go to sleep. If it's not you, it's Ulrich disturbing my rest." Odd's hair swayed back and forth as he shook his head. "C'mon, buddy, let's get back in. Didn't think I'd need a jacket this time of year." He rubbed his shoulders and made to turn around as the dog tugged homewards on his leash.

Jim ducked behind the foliage as the duo passed. He watched them enter the dorms as quietly as he had been observing them, hand held to his chin. Jim stood back up and dusted off his pants and resumed his rounds, lost in thought again.

_Sometimes the kids punish themselves better than any disciplinary measure I could give out ever would._


	45. Say it and mean it

**A.N. – **I've always wanted to do an outsider joins the group piece. I suppose this will suffice for now. And sorry about the wait; autumn is generally bad for me to have time to do _anything_ except work and sleep and eat.

**Prompt**: Say it and mean it

**Characters**: Ulrich, Sissi

**Words**: 225

**Rating**: K+

º º º º º

"We need you"

Ulrich was simple and direct, and it had the desired effect. Sissi stared at him, mouth slightly agape and eyes shining with a mix of kid-in-a-candy-store and mistrust. Ulrich took this all in, grinning grimly inwardly. Outwardly, he turned away from Sissi and shrugged his shoulder in a 'c'mon' gesture. She followed.

The gang had discussed this earlier and had come to the conclusion that it had to be Ulrich. Anyone else would be dismissed with backhanded humor or vengeful scorn. Ulrich, at least, would command Sissi's attention. That split-second and a dose of earnestness would do the rest. That had been the plan: divulge no facts, nothing of importance – only that Sissi _was_ important. After endlessly hearing the opposite from them, Ulrich's words had reeled her in. The many why's could be handled later.

But later was far off, beyond anything the girl had ever concocted for the reasons Ulrich and his cohorts pushed her away. Later meant nothing when what needed dealt with was here and now, and Sissi blindly trotted toward it. There was a world Sissi was oblivious to, and it was easier that way. But this went beyond mere schoolyard differences. Ulrich stopped at the manhole cover in the woods, and noticed a slight gleam of recognition in Sissi's gaze. The truth, as always, outweighed the lies.


	46. Odd, Innocence

**A.N. – **This one is for reviewer Lunacat13, though the prompt may not have been followed too closely. I just got a mental image of Odd in the mornings, and fleshed it out to this.

I'd also keep apologizing for the waits, but I fear that it's getting redundant. I'm a busy person, and I hate it when I let my writing slip.

**Character**: Odd

**Prompt**: Innocence

**Words**: 200

**Rating**: K+

º º º º º

It was the little things, Ulrich mused on his way to breakfast, that made the day worthwhile. The early morning cafeteria provided one such constant reminder that life wasn't all Lyoko and suck. Trudging in behind Ulrich was Odd, as bleary-eyed as could be expected of a teenager who spent his days in school and his evenings fighting for the world's safety.

Ulrich pushed open the door and was hit by the smell and noise simultaneously. It took a moment of willpower to remind himself that yes, food _was_ important, and he could put up with the babble and sub-par cooking to get it. Odd, on the other hand…Well, he was predictable as clockwork, especially with certain subjects.

The blonde's eyes widened and his movements stilled. Ulrich turned his head to take in the familiar reaction. His roommate's eyes hungrily swept the surroundings, planning a course of attack. There was a barely perceptible tensing of the svelte frame, and Ulrich sidestepped as Odd careened toward the tray line.

A small chuckle and genuine smile was all Ulrich would allow himself as he followed (at a much more subdued pace) the path Odd had cleared. It was always the little things…


	47. Understanding, WxA

**A.N. –** I wanted a definite non-canon pairing for this drabble, yet never expected it to turn in such a manner. I don't own CL; I don't mention that often enough…

**Prompt**: Understanding

**Characters**: William x Aelita

**Words**: 100

**Rating**: T+

º º º º º

They both knew what it was like to have a foreign entity at work in your mind. The sense of violation, of corruption, was not easily forgotten after the fact. Scars were still borne, though the signs of intrusion had long since faded. The eyes they looked at each other with no longer held XANA's symbol but still remained clouded. How else to explain Aelita, half-suspended in the air above William, back pressed solidly into a vending machine, bodies clutched together in a sheer fit of need? It wasn't love. No, far from it - just a deeper extension of possession.


	48. Odd & Sissi

**A.N. –** I apologize, yet again, for the delay between installments. More notes at the end. This one's for KittyAttack. Oh, and I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Prompt/Characters**: Odd/Sissi

**Words**: 500

**Rating**: K+

º º º º º

There was no time to think, only to act. She'd probably planned it that way, the devious little…

Odd paused. This was _Sissi_, for crying out loud! Sheer coincidence seemed far more likely. But still…

She had been there, all blowing hair and beaming smile, as he'd emerged from the sewer entrance in the woods. Sissi had offered a hand to help him up while he frantically gestured with his legs to the others below that is was NOT SAFE to come up. He wasn't fluent in leg sign language, so he couldn't be sure the message was clearly received. He might have even kicked Ulrich a time or two.

But that wasn't the problem. The girl searching the forest high and low for him was. And he wasn't about to let her have her way quite so easily. Lest he forget, although she was currently chasing him, the others were at risk as well. That didn't sit well with him. Well, generally, most of what Sissi did could also be filed under that category.

Odd climbed the tree he was hiding behind as he heard Sissi approach. He nestled himself somewhat awkwardly in a crook as she appeared below him, out of breath and muttering under her breath. He didn't care what her cuckoo plan was this time; all he wanted at that moment was her gone.

And then a light clicked. This was just like innumerable other run-ins with Sissi. Intercept, pursue, dissuade. So, what worked to diffuse Sissi in other situations of antagonism would surely work here, right? It was worth a shot.

Odd waited until her back was turned before lithely dropping down to the ground. Sissi had just enough time to half turn her head at the thump of shoes hitting dirt before her quarry had sauntered up to her. She opened her mouth to lay into him for making her traipse all across the campus after him, but in vain. Odd leaned forward and captured her mouth with his.

Sissi was aware of Odd pulling back after an indeterminable second. Words she had planned on saying flitted away in the silence stretched between them. Odd, naturally, broke the tension by grinning. Sissi huffed as her cheeks burned. He quickly swiveled and starting walking away. It took a moment for the spell on Sissi to break. She took a half-step after him before settling on bellowing "Della Robbia!" after his retreating form.

Odd wound his way carefully back to the manhole cover to give the gang (if they were still there) the all-clear. He refrained from looking over his shoulder to see is he was still being followed but was pretty sure Sissi would give up for the night after the stunt he pulled. But still, when Lyoko was involved one could never be too safe. The grin, he noted, would not leave his face. "If there's a more entertaining way of de-railing that girl and her so-called plans, I've yet to find it."

º º º º º

**A.N. 2 - **I really wanted to come up with a reason for already-dating Odd and Sissi to romp after each other through the woods, but a drabble wouldn't do that justice. The first draft of this ended with Sissi yelling after Odd that she just needed him to turn in a permission slip for a class field trip, but the rest of the drabble wasn't all humor, so I trashed that.


	49. Franz, Aelita

**A.N. – **I haven't written for poor Franz in forever. I'd love some prompts, if anyone would be willing to submit some.

**Characters**: Franz, Aelita**  
Prompt**: Inquisitive**  
Words**: 200**  
Rating**: K

º º º º º

I spend too much time up at the school, absorbed with my work, and too little time curled up with a book in front of the fire at the Hermitage. I spend a great deal more time ensconced in my subterranean lab and far, far too little time watching my beloved little girl as she grows up.

I cherish my family, but there is a loner streak in me that cannot be cured. Aelita, through fault mostly my own, has recently taken this trait up as well. After all, I am not around terribly often to provide decent playtime, and with Antea gone, there's precious little guiding influence over Aelita.

She has taken it upon herself to find fun activities, and I let her. There is scant harm in letting her page through my dusty bookshelves or fawn over my nick-knacks. Aelita is bright, mirthful despite all she has been though in her short life. Why not let her have some freedom to discover who she wants to be?

As I hear the elevator hiss behind me and a murmured 'Oooh….' reverberate off the metal, I think I might have to reevaluate my stance on parenting from here on out.


	50. Sissi, Aelita

**A.N. –** Another drabble request fulfilled. This time it's for KittyAttack. It also gave me an opportunity to write a bit of shoujo-ai, which I do not do often enough. Alas, it's done in the guise of humor, very tongue-in-cheek. Both are lacking a bit in this collection.

**Character**: Sissi  
**Prompt**: Aelita  
**Words**: 225  
**Rating**: T-ish

º º º º º

Sissi, after much soul-searching, decided that she'd been spurned enough and would stop her pursuit of Ulrich. As a whole, the gang thought this was a great idea. That is, until they discovered what Sissi's rebound plan was.

"Really, I think pink is a wonderful color. It suits me so well." That Sissi was saying this was nothing out of the ordinary. The fact that she did so while doing her best to drape herself all over a vividly-blushing Aelita was a cause for concern.

"Um, well, that's good to hear, but, ah…could you please stop that?" Aelita sounded understandably overcome. The others were more vocal in their protests.

"So this is your plan now?" Yumi was incredulous.

"If you think for one second that we're going to stand by and let you..." Ulrich's word were deadly serious, but overly so, for they were trying to conceal that he was secretly glad he was not the one being fawned over.

Odd, normally the wittiest retort-slinger of the bunch, could not stop drooling. Jeremie smacked him upside the head, to no effect.

"Sissi, why?" was all he said to the girl.

Said girl did not detach herself from her quarry as she contemplated the query. After a tense, awkward pause, she said, "Well, if I can't have my prince, I might as well have your princess."


	51. Temptation, Aelita

**A.N. –** So sorry for the long delay. I am now down to my backup drabbles; that is, the drabbles that I don't think as highly of as the others that get posted as soon as I write them. I have a fall-back cache of a half-dozen or so drabbles after this, but hopefully I'll feel like writing more CL soon. I just get consumed by reading other fandoms, a lot.

**Prompt:** Temptation  
**Character:** Aelita  
**Words**: 125  
**Rating**: PG

º º º º º

She was still fairly new to this whole 'being human' thing, so she was unsure of what exactly to call this sensation coursing through her like wildfire. Aelita did know one thing, though - she could not ignore it. Supressing it seemed a lost cause.

Furtively, Aelita glanced at each of her friends in turn around the lunch table. None of them appeared aware of the inner battle Aelita was waging. She glanced downward, because stealing looks at the others' faces was not helping matters. The low ache would not go away. Her mind called out for a nameless more. Aelita felt like a tightly wound spring ready to uncoil...

And then she decided to sod it, and got up to ask Rosa for seconds.


	52. First Meeting

**A.N. –** I return, fulfilling a drabble for a reviewer not named KittyAttack. This one's for Soul Jelly, who I thank for being patient. I had a lot of fun with this one, so much so that it almost got too long to go in this collection. Anyway, more prompts are always welcome, and I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Prompt**/**characters**: Waldo Schaeffer (aka Franz Hopper) and Anthea's first meeting

**Rating**: K+

**Words**: 575

ººººº

The woman was too good for him – 100 times too good for him, by his cautious estimation. And this was just from seeing her back as she walked across the campus quad in front of him. He was sure he'd never seen her before; the swaying, shining pink hair that held him entranced is surely something he'd remember having glimpsed.

Waldo continued across the campus, passing by the lecture hall he had a class just starting in and continuing to follow the vision a few paces ahead. Nervously he pushed his glasses up his nose and adjusted the bag with the class notes against his side. There was no possible way, if she turned around or he made to get in front of her, that she would not think him nerdy, or stuffy, or…undesirable.

The very thought made him shudder. But he had to try, or else scenarios of what might have been would haunt him till his dying day or he actually found a woman willing to bear his company (and there were many days where he feared the two days one and the same). Picking up his pace, worn Oxfords clacking against the cobblestone path, he approached his unaware quarry.

And promptly found a loose pebble in the walkway and bumbled none-too-gently into the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Waldo had to revise his initial assessment, once he got his bearings back. Given what just happened, and the stunning, angelic nature of the concerned face looking askance at him, she was a million times too good for him. She wasn't yelling or beating at him or even fussing over possibly smudged clothes or mussed hair. Instead, she held out her hand to him, looking as serene as a person could after being knocked over by a stranger. Hesitantly, Waldo took it and got back to his feet.

The woman crouched down and gathered Waldo's fallen things, proffering his bag to him, minus the book that had fallen out, once she stood back up. This she clutched in her hand, almost as if unwilling to let it go. She looked at him with less concern than before, curiosity replacing the serious lines formerly on her face. Waldo thought he should say something, seeing as she was seemingly unwilling to speak, but what do you say when you've just literally hit on the object of your desire?

"That's just some, uh, light reading material."

If that wasn't the most awkward sentence to ever come out of his mouth…He expected her to perhaps laugh, hand (or throw) his book back, and then promptly walk out of his life. He shifted side-to-side, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Instead, his mouth dropped open as she replied.

"Actually, I'd, well, like to borrow this, if I could? May I?" The smile accompanying the request warmed Waldo straight through. He suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"You could, but why don't we talk in over in the café just outside campus? I have some free time." Truth be told, he did not, but already he could tell this was a woman he'd do anything for. "I'm Waldo, by the way."

"Anthea, and yes, that'd be lovely." She still made no move to surrender his textbook, but he could care less as he led her through off the quad. He had a name to go with the person, and lovely couldn't be a more apt description of the situation.


	53. Yumi, Broken down

**A.N. –** I got this idea, strangely enough, from reading a short Harry Potter fic. As always, I'd like prompts, and I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Prompt**: Broken down  
**Character**: Yumi  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: K+

ººººº

The moment Yumi hears the bone snap upon landing, she knows it's over. No virtualization to save the day, no staving off manifested threats. No, just this – hunched pitifully on the dirty, cold floor, clutching a throbbing leg and blindly hoping for victory.

It was bound to happen eventually, she rationalizes though the lancing pain. The number of leaps made from old rope hanging from rusting ceiling beams seemed to dictate this outcome. Yumi's never wanted a return to the past as much as now – not just to erase the physical hurt, but to wipe the sense of failure away.


	54. Rumble, Ms Hertz and Odd

**A.N. –** Just to prove that I occasionally lurk at Xana's Lair, I'll do this week's drabble challenge. Except that this is 400 words, not 100. And I'm not a member of XL, but that's another story. Here's the drabble.

**Prompt**: Rumble  
**Characters**: Ms. Hertz (and Odd)  
**Words**: 400  
**Rating**: K

ººººº

A rumble, slow and persistent, echoed through the quiet classroom. Heads swiveled around to spot the source of the disturbance, a point made moot when the culprit raised his voice.

"Can I go to the infirmary?"

Ms. Hertz did not pause in writing equations on the blackboard. She had heard it all before – both the line and the rumble. At least Della Robia had the decency to ask it as a question rather than tossing it over his shoulder as an excuse while walking out the door. She did not need to look back to know the boy would be squirming in his seat with a hangdog look on his face. Acknowledgment was the first step to acquiescence. Still, something had to be said, before a real disruption occurred.

"Della Robbia, please come up here and write the solution." She proffered the chalk and she swore his hair drooped as he trudged up. Ms. Hertz placed the chalk in one hand as the other shooed him toward the board. He looked balefully back – at her or the apple on her desk, she wasn't sure. She spoke low, so only he could hear, "Fractions, then food."

Odd's eyes lit up and he gripped the chalk with determination. He studied the scrawl in front of his and tried to block out the whispers and titters behind him. He read it through twice, but all he could think about was just how hungry he was. Whoever had scheduled mathematics right before lunch was going to pay.

But mentally fuming would not get him to lunch; solving the math problem would. Odd drew a zero and turned back to his teacher. "I'm running on empty, here."

"You are," Ms. Hertz said. Odd scowled, and the bell rung. The scrape of chairs and pounding of feet filled the halls. He started to go back to his desk to collect his things, when Ms. Hertz's last word reached his ear, "…correct."

And suddenly the hollow pit in his belly didn't feel quite so empty, the hunger pangs less pronounced. Ms. Hertz smiled at Odd. "You can do this, with the right motivation. Keep that in mind. Now go." Odd didn't need telling twice as he dashed to pick up his things. He had a foot over the threshold before Ms. Hertz's voice stopped him.

"Oh, and Della Robbia? Next time you use that excuse, it's detention."


	55. YumixJeremie

**A.N. –** I awaken from my hibernation! I'm sorry about that, and I'm sure all you readers are sick of hearing me say that every time. Anyway, this is a prompt fulfillment for Ziltoidian, who wanted YumixJeremie.

**Characters/Prompt**: YumixJeremie  
**Words**: 500  
**Rating**: T-ish

ººººº

Jeremie's tousled blond hair looked especially messy to Yumi that evening. She stood staring at the shiny elevator door, watching Jeremie in reflection sitting at the supercomputer. He looked exhausted, posture slouched and movements lackluster over the keyboard. Even the way he spun his chair around to get up to leave was one of weariness, not exuberance that another mission was fulfilled and it was time to head home.

Yumi quickly averted her so as not to be caught gawking. She doubted, in his fatigued state, that he'd actually notice, but better to be safe. The shuffling of her feet as she waited for the elevator to return and the intentness of her gaze on a spot in the wall would not hold up under close scrutiny.

Soft footfalls on the metal floor behind her announced Jeremie was finally done. He stifled a yawn as he stepped up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Yumi started and forced herself not to crane her head around to look at the boy.

"You were amazing today, Yumi. You really were…" Jeremie trailed off, unsure how to finish the compliment without sounding awkward. Yumi sucked in a breath and managed a response.

"That's just your sleepiness talking. Come tomorrow you'll be breaking down every little detail of the fight and plot, not gushing over me doing my job."

The elevator thudded to the bottom of the shaft and the doors opened, a path for escape from this strange turn of events for Yumi. She made to step forward and into the elevator, but Jeremie's hand tightened its grip.

"Think I'm sleepy, huh?" Jeremie tried to come off tough, but failed.

"Yeah, I think you are," Yumi said. "C'mon, let's go."

"I saw you watching me earlier," the tough act was gone, replaced by quiet accusation. "The elevator door's not the only thing that can be used to covertly watch someone."

Yumi could say nothing, caught as she was. Jeremie sighed and gently herded her into the elevator and palmed the up button. The whirring of the elevator's motor was the only sound outside of the two teen's breaths. As the elevator reached the top, Yumi found her voice.

"Look, Jeremie, I…"

But she didn't get to finish what she was going to say. Jeremie had turned her round and quickly kissed Yumi's still-moving lips. He backed away as the elevator doors opened, finally dropping his hand from the stunned girl's shoulder. Yumi made to follow Jeremie, but a hand held up forestalled her.

"Sweet dreams. I'll see you around."

And Jeremie turned around and half-trotted, half scampered across the bridge and back to campus. He took long, shuddering breaths, thrilled and chilled that he just pulled off that stunt. Truth be told, he was dog tired, but his bluff worked for one reason. He bluffed the bluffer and they were caught red-handed.

And Yumi, alone in the factory, was left to wonder just where the night had gone so askew.


	56. Shout - Y, U, W

**A.N. –** I have excuses; you don't want to hear them. So I keep making long-ish drabbles in hopes that it'll appease you readers out there. I'm just glad you check up on this infrequently-updated collection. As for the prompt, it is the newest one from the Xana's Lair forum.

**Prompt:** Shout

**Characters:** Yumi, Ulrich, William

**Words:** 400

**Rating:** K+

ººººº

**Yumi sees**:

She cracks a joke and tried to break the tension. William's new, and he just hasn't jelled with anyone at Kadic. Ulrich's no different. He's hanging around right now because of her, and Yumi could care less – except that it's driving Ulrich around the bend. She changes tactics, tries overtly to get William to go. He rises and glares, prompting Ulrich to do the same. She's taken aback; what's _with_ this guy? The set of William's shoulder shifts, and next thing she knows Ulrich is bleeding from the mouth on the ground. She screams at it all, hoping somewhere inside that this is all pretend.

**Ulrich sees**:

His time alone with Yumi _always_ got ruined. William was just the latest perpetrator. Butting into their private conversation like he was there from the start was uncalled for. Yumi, he could tell, thought the same, trying to defuse the situation. Ulrich stews quietly, hoping William will take the easy way. Predictably, he doesn't. Yumi backtracks as William gets up from the bench he'd plopped himself down on. Ulrich wont' take this sitting down, and gets up so he can prove this point to William. He's no sooner opened his mouth than he finds a fist lodged there, very real and painful. His head swims, and somewhere he hears a plaintive noise.

**William sees**:

There they are, sitting under their usual tree, blatantly ignoring him as usual. William's tired of it, and feels like airing grievances. He strides over and sets himself, and two pairs of eyes turn, annoyed, to the newcomer. He tosses out a greeting and gets a joke rebuttal from Yumi. William's peeved; he thought Yumi would take the high road. He gets up, countenance tense, and prepares to go. He whispers a parting shot and Ulrich is suddenly in his face. Williams' had enough, and before Ulrich can even retort, William laid him out. He stalks away, Yumi's broken cry still reverberating in his ears.

**Onlookers see**:

Crap, the bench under the tree is always taken. Dang it!

Aw, look at those two, always together. They need to just spit it out already, and then get a room.

Oh, that new guy, he's hot - especially when he's angry.

When will it be lunch already?

Hey, did you hear something over there?

There's a shout that echoes across the courtyard at Kadic, and the students come running.


	57. Ulrich, Kiwi

**A.N. –** It's the holiday season, and this will be the last time I'm online before Christmas, so here's your gift. Well, actually, it's fulfilling a request for Trainalf, who wanted Ulrich and Kiwi. But you all can share, right? Also, I have a new poll up on my profile page. I would appreciate it if you fine folks would vote on it. Thanks!

**Character**: Ulrich**  
Prompt**: Kiwi**  
Words**: 350  
**Rating**: K

ººººº

Ulrich had a small problem.

The dog wanted a treat. That much was clear. Where Odd had hidden the box of Kiwi snacks, Ulrich couldn't say. That the mutt looked ready to yip and jump at him in an attempt to wrest food away was a cause for concern. This was compounded by the sound of Jim doing a routine dorm check just down the hall. Really, there was only one thing to do.

Grabbing a pile of dirty laundry from the corner of the room, Ulrich made his move. Kiwi, still following the boy's every step in the hope of snagging a treat, never saw the pile descending from above to trap him. Ulrich swiftly snapped up the bundle, rearranging items so the dog was concealed. The clothes not only hid Kiwi from view, Ulrich discovered, but muffled his annoyed whelps as well.

Stealthily, Ulrich opened the door and tiptoed down the hall toward the stairs that led to basement. As he was pushing the door to the stairs open, Jim turned and gave Ulrich a look. He momentarily froze before giving a short nod to the Phys. Ed. instructor and continuing on his way, relieved.

Kiwi had starting squirming by this point, so Ulrich high-tailed it to the basement and the laundry room. Once there, he closed the door behind him and deposited the pile into a laundry basket. Ulrich was just about to turn the basket over to keep Kiwi contained when he noticed the dog was no longer struggling. Ulrich folded back a towel to take a look.

Kiwi had his nose buried in a pair of Odd's pants, quite content. Ulrich wondered what was so interesting there, until he heard crunching sounds. Startled, he pulled the dog away, noticing that he'd been rooting around in a pocket of the pants. And out he came, bits and pieces of treats in his mouth. Ulrich sat down, surprised and relieved. That is, until he had one fleeting, disturbing thought. It was ludicrous, but, with Odd, barely conceivable:

Did Odd carry around those treats for Kiwi, or himself?


	58. Youth

**A.N. –** The only prompt I'm fulfilling this time is my own. The song "Youth" (by the band Daughter) will not leave me alone. So, hopefully a drabble will work to get it out of my head. As for the drabble, it sorta acts as a prequel to my story "Devoted," one of the two CL fics I don't have posted on this site. I don't own Code Lyoko or the song.

**Prompt**: "Youth"  
**Characters**: Yumi, (and Odd)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: T

ººººº

I'll never forget the moment I realized I had eyes for someone other than Ulrich. In the guts of the factory, huddled around the supercomputer, I found a new side of myself. All it took was a blond buffoon and a spontaneous wink.

The gesture meant nothing at the time to him except a sign of "we've got this," but the way it set my insides ablaze was real – real, all-consuming and totally unexpected. It felt like a breath of fresh air when I settled my hand on his shoulder and winked back. He turned, smiled, and the inferno smoldered.

ººººº

**End notes:** "Devoted" can by searching for Stonecreek under the Authors tab at LyokoFreakersFiction (Google it, it's the first result). I'm sure that I mentioned the site in my profile, but I'm just covering all my bases here.


	59. UxY, doubt

**A.N. –** A long-unfulfilled prompt for JustGrace13 (who waited so long for this prompt that her username changed), who gave me a list of words and an Ulrich/Yumi pairing. This is what I got out of it. Also, I like to write brooding characters, if y'all can't tell yet. Lastly, I am officially out of drabble ideas from reviewers. I'd love to get some more.

**Prompt**: Doubt  
**Characters**: UlrichxYumi  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: K+

ººººº

The RTTP days gave Ulrich ample time to think. Sitting through a class twice, one had to do something besides live the moment again. So Ulrich pondered the future.

It wasn't rosy.

After XANA was defeated (always after, never _if_), what reason would their little gang have for remaining together? Bonds forged over a mutual enemy rarely lasted – history proved this countless times. Why should a fickle group of teens be any different?

Day after repeated day Ulrich tossed reasons around. His was simple – Yumi was integral to him. But hers? Ulrich sighed. He doubted the RTTP would help there.


	60. Franz's End

**A.N. –** Ah, spring time. The season of rebirth. And so on and so forth. What it means for me is I finally have time to write. I'm just getting a drabble out for now, but I have a couple oneshots I am sketching out. This one fulfills a request from SolR (way back from October, urk); sorry about the wait. Lastly, there should be an extra space before the last line, but the site won't allow it.

**Character/prompt**: Franz's last thoughts before his death  
**Words**: 200  
**Rating**: K+

ººººº

She's safe. He's gone. I…am free.

If I had had the time to form a coherent thought, that would have been it – the nutshell version, anyway. I will never be able to adequately express all that I've felt these last months: The deep pride for what my daughter and her companions are going through. The unfathomable despair that I could not play a bigger role in her life until circumstances threw us together again. And anger that this had to be it. That my creations were used to imprison and terrorize my family. And that it took me this long to do something concrete about all of it.

Had I the presence of mind to think it all through, I would have digested all that and maybe (probably) not done the noble thing. Self-preservation is a powerful thing, but the love for a child trumps them all. I knew what I had to do, to end it all – to see what I had started finished at long last. No time for goodbyes, or mourning. After all,

My life was just a floating white sphere of light and being, so when the end came to take me I was already there.


	61. Falling, Jeremie

**A.N. - **Sorry for not posting in forever should be my new catchphrase, with how often I use some form of it to you guys. Anyway, this is from my backup cache – a drabble from the Lyoko Freak forums, from a prompt by ArgentDandelion.

**Prompt**: Falling  
**Character**: Jeremie  
**Words**: 225  
**Rating**: K

ººººº

Jeremie fell over, hard. There was no soft bed or even his computer chair in the vicinity to cushion his fall. So the blond computer whiz went down in a tangle of scrawny limbs and skinned knees, fighting all the while to remain upright and failing.

This, in and of itself is not an uncommon occurrence. Jeremie's skills lay behind a keyboard, and not so much in general hand-eye coordination otherwise. The location, too, was not foreign for these things to be taking place in. Outside of the factory, this was the second biggest offender on his list of personal humiliation hallowed grounds.

Jeremie spat on that "hallowed ground" as he dragged himself up. The snickers in the background were easily blocked out, because they were seemingly always there. The booming voice directed at him, though, was hard to ignore. And the pain it promised was far more severe than the scrapes he got in his frequent spills.

"Belpois, I saw that over there! I want an extra four laps around the track on the double! Get to it!"

Jeremie rolled his eyes at the P.E. teacher (who could stand to follow his own advice) and hastened to comply with the order. The track was smooth, perfectly innocuous - and Jeremie was sure his humiliation today was not over yet. Not over by a mile.


	62. Pristine, OxS

**A.N. – **For Snickie, from a prompt at Lyoko Freak. I really do have a soft spot for these two. As always, so sorry for the delay, and I do not own Code Lyoko in any way nor profit monetarily from this work.

**Prompt**: Pristine (any hetero couple)  
**Characters**: Odd/Sissi  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: T+

ººººº

The point of Odd's hair, with just the right amount of gel, came to a perfect point. This small bit of exquisiteness in the otherwise haphazard teen was one of Sissi's favorite features about him. The rest of Odd, though…

"Must you do that?" Sissi was sitting on Odd's bed, watching him prepare for the day.

"With you here, yes," Odd responded, gesturing at the bathrobe-clad Sissi. Her cheeks reddened at the implications. Really, she thought, trying pointedly not to let the tented towel around Odd's waist distract her, one unnaturally stiff thing on him was plenty to deal with.


End file.
